


love in the fall

by barbaravitoriatp



Series: #flufftober2018 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Flufftober, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Severus Snape, Romantic Fluff, Severus Snape Lives, True Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: uma nova estação se aproximava e com ela mais um período de amor…





	1. breakfast in bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masaothedog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masaothedog/gifts).



> ◈ HARRY POTTER e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de sua criadora J. K. Rowling, além das editoras, produtoras, distribuidoras e outros representantes que possuem direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ Criada para o [**Flufftober 2018**](http://giucorreias.tumblr.com/post/178237646439/so-i-was-looking-around-and-noticed-there-were-a) desafio de outubro criado por **[Giulia Correa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giucorreias/pseuds/giucorreias)**.
> 
> ◈ SHIPP: Snarry [Harry Potter X Severus Snape]
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> love in the fall - 2018 – Bárbara Vitória ©

* * *

 

O calor incessante não amenizava, o ar quente e seco incomodava as narinas já sensíveis de Severus e conhecendo bem a figura que dormia placidamente ao seu lado, a baixa umidade também irritava a Harry. Mesmo que fossem magos e conseguissem fazer diversos feitiços e poções com a força que provinha de seus núcleos mágicos e conhecimento adquirido por anos, nem mesmo o mais forte e resistente método de umidificação conseguia aplacar aquele clima, setembro já estava quase no fim e em breve ocorreria o equinócio de outono, o início da estação e ele rezava que até lá o clima melhorasse. E como se ouvindo suas calorosas preces, a mãe natureza decidiu apaziguar seus ânimos, trazendo um clima ameno para aquela nova estação.

Era 1º de outubro quando por fim ele acordava pela primeira vez sem sentir seu corpo pegajoso e incômodo pelo suor noturno e ele agradecia imensamente por isso. Harry a seu lado, ainda se recuperando de uma pequena gripe causada pela secura do clima, dormia com uma expressão desconfortável, provavelmente sentia as dores de ter o peito cheio. Severus estivera cuidando dele, preocupado com sua saúde, ele sabia que a imunidade de Harry não era das melhores, e mesmo com todo o esforço de si, Promfrey e alguns medimagos muito bem recomendados, as consequências da infância e adolescência malnutrida do jovem baixo as mãos de seus  _parentes_   _muggles_ ainda eram nítidas, mesmo após tantos anos passados. 

Ele bem sabia o quanto o que Harry passara afetava a vida do outro e desde que eles assumiram a relação anos antes e depois se casaram, Severus tomou muito a sério as palavras dos votos tradicionais da cerimônia  _muggle_ de casamento – a qual Harry insistira por fazer –, tanto que zelar pela saúde de Harry e fazer de seus dias felizes era mais do que um dever para si, era o correto, um prazer ao qual ele jamais dispensava. Por isso levantou-se cuidadosamente, fazendo o menor barulho possível e rumou para a cozinha da pequena casinha em que viviam. Hoje eles teriam café na cama, melhor dizendo, Harry teria. Preparou para si um pouco de mingau de aveia, o qual comeu lentamente enquanto colocava para assar alguns pãezinhos caseiros que fizera na noite passada e tivera a massa previamente guardada baixo um feitiço de êxtase e um período breve na geladeira modificada para funcionar com magia, presente de casamento do patriarca Arthur Weasley. Enquanto a massa assava e ele pouco comia, ficou a pensar se iria ter chá ou leite para acompanhar o desjejum. Após umas garfadas mais optou pelos dois, assim Harry teria maiores opções. Pães assados, organizou tudo em uma bandeja, a qual levitou até o quarto, encontrando Harry já desperto, esfregando o sono dos olhos.

O cabelo voando em todas as direções, a camisa laranja do time de irlandês de Quidditch _The _Chudley Cannons_  _semi-amarrotada servia atualmente de pijama para o  _Gryffindor_ que sorriu ao olhar para si, com um brilho nos olhos deveras agradável, segundo a sua opinião. Sem mais demoras, deixou a bandeja sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, enquanto beijava docemente os lábios de seu marido.

— Alguém acordou bem melhor hoje.

— Acho que vou ficar mais vezes doentes se for para ter esse tipo de mimo.

— Ah meu amado, isso não irá acontecer, vou cuidar bastante para que episódios como esse não se repitam. Agora que tal deixar-me sentar junto a ti, você precisa tomar seu café da manhã e eu a minha xícara de chá.

Dito isso, Severus colocou-se recostado sobre um braço de Harry, alimentando-o com pedaços do pão, enquanto tomava seu chá. Harry sorria feliz, aproveitando o agrado do outro. Realmente, esse início de outono prometia muitas alegrias…

 

 art by [CorgiNub | @masaothedog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masaothedog/)


	2. snowdrops, and his a pretty flowers

— Você sempre pode usar um  _accio flowers_ Severus, mesmo assim te encontro aqui tentando se esticar como um gatinho, se ponto na ponta das patinhas — indagou Harry encostado na porta da estufa olhando enquanto Severus tentava alcançar um vaso suspenso que ficava centímetros acima de onde ele costumeiramente poderia alcançar.

— Se eu fosse adepto ao seu típico comportamento não racional Professor Potter, estaria aqui destruindo meus frescos ingredientes com magia desnecessária — ditou furioso enquanto se virava e tentatava novamente estender os braços até as plantas. — E por favor não faça esse tipo de comparação, não me agradam em nada esse tipo de _"brincadeira"_.

— Me desculpe Severus, por favor não fique triste. Eu te amo, mesmo que sejas tão baixinho. E cá entre nós, não posso deixar de pensar o quão parecido com um gatinho você é, adorável e arisco assim como os felinos.

— Se não for para me ajudar sugiro que vá fazer o que quer que seja e me deixe em paz.

— Eu posso te ajudar, se quiser eu te levanto, posso fazer isso sem problema nenhum — ditou receoso e um pouco envergonhado.

— Prefiro não passar por esse tipo de _ceninha_ em plena Hogwarts, não quero tornar-me motivo de chismes entre os alunos. Mas se quiser podes me ajudar a colhê-las.

— Será um gosto. Então como devo fazer isso?

— Basta por sua mão na base do caule de cada flor, bem perto da terra. Assim mesmo, agora use a ponta dos seus dedos para cortá-las. Colha uma de cada vez.

— Usar um simples  _accio_ poderia resolver isso Severus? — Perguntou enquanto seguia a colher as flores conforme Severus dissera.

— Poderia, mas isso iria modificar as propriedades naturais da planta. As  _snowdrops¹_ são sensíveis, não posso submetê-las a tão velocidade, um feitiço como esse não costuma ser lento ao remover algo de seu lugar original e isso destrói as essências mágicas da planta. 

— Oh, não fazia ideia disso — interviu um pouco chocado com a novidade.

— Imaginava. Além de que muitos  _muggles_ tem o pensamento que cuidar manualmente de suas plantas ajuda que elas voltem a confiar em nós e deixe seus ramos novamente crescer e florescerem, daí vem o mito do "dedo verde²".

— Vivendo e aprendendo não é mesmo? Essa quantidade está boa?

— Sim, sim, está bom. Obrigado Professor Potter.

— Você sabe que sempre pode me chamar de Harry quando estamos sozinhos Severus, não há ninguém aqui, relaxe um pouco por favor.

— Ainda assim estamos em horário de serviço meu caro companheiro de trabalho, agora se me der licença tenho algumas poções a fazer — ditou saindo da estufa, pisando firme e de rosto duro, no entanto Harry não deixou que chegasse até as portas, pois antes que isso ocorresse o puxou pelos braços, girando-os enquanto o beijava docemente.

— Até mais Severus, nos vemos no jantar — falou enquanto seguia para fora, sorrindo feliz a assoviar enquanto Severus ficava ali estático, sorrindo bobamente pelo beijo, mas sem deixar de se portar como o estoico mestre de poções que era…

 

art by [CorgiNub | @masaothedog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masaothedog/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]. _**Galanthus** common snowdrop_ é um pequeno gênero floral com cerca de 20 espécies de bulbosas perenes herbáceas na família Amaryllidaceae. A maioria das espécies floresce no inverno, antes do equinócio vernal (20 ou 21 de março no hemisfério norte), mas algumas flores o fazem no início da primavera e no final do outono.
> 
> [2]. _Dedo Verde_ é uma colocação bastante comum para designar pessoas que possuem um bom toque para as plantas, aquele/a que ao cuidar de um jardim/estufa não deixa nada morrer, fazendo tudo florescer. Meus pais e avós diziam que para colher uma planta era necessário pedir licença e ter cuidado, senão tal ser não iria mais florescer nem nos deixar o colher, portanto adjunto isso ao causo/lenda do "dedo verde".


	3. this is damn hot!

— Eu tenho certeza que você vai adorar esse lugar, é a sua cara Severus — dizia um entusiasmado Harry enquanto dirigia um carro. Talvez a empolgação fosse por estar pela primeira vez na direção de um automóvel  _muggle_ modificado para voar.

Severus recordava-se com exatidão de como carros magicamente modificados eram algo que ele prontamente odiava. A sensação de voar dentro de tal coisa nunca lhe agradara, não depois de quase ter caído da moto de Sirius quando mais jovem, ou quando Harry e Ronald Weasley fizeram a estupidez de dirigir o carro e caírem no Salgueiro Lutador. Arrepios lhe subiam a espinha ao imaginar isso. Por isso decidiu esquecer um pouco dessas lembranças e focar-se na via que tomava, por precaução sempre era bom manter um olho em como Harry dirigia, ainda mais depois que o  _Gryffindor_ levou anos para poder por fim dirigir. Ao que parece ele era um fiasco na direção e jamais teria passado no exame de motorista se ele não tivesse dado uma poção calmante para o garoto. Impossível esquecer a desilusão na face de Harry a cada reprovação.

— Severus, você está bem?

— Estaria se não estivesse gritando. Acaso há necessidade disso? — Ditou Severus com cara de poucos amigos.

— Estou lhe chamando há alguns minutos, fiquei preocupado. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parecia distante — perguntou Harry com o rosto visivelmente afetado. Severus então notou que haviam estacionado em frente de um grandioso prédio com cara de  _spa_   e provavelmente já haviam o feito a muito, mas como estivera divagando em sua mente não dera atenção ao outro que assustou-se. Harry costumava ser superpreocupado com sua saúde. Ele não podia culpá-lo, não depois de tudo que passaram. Então sorriu pegando as mãos do outro deixando nelas um beijo tão doce quanto os que compartilham quando suas bocas se uniam.

— Não é nada, só estava pensando demais. Então irá me dizer que surpresa é essa ou eu terei que ler sua mente para isso?

— Nós já discutimos isso Sev, nada de feitiços, então seja um bom namorado e aproveite a surpresa — respondeu antes de beijá-lo por fim na boca, contente por o tê-lo ali. Severus lhe sorriu novamente, enquanto ambos saiam do carro em direção ao local. Era simplista, como algo que se veria em filmes sobre férias tropicais, mas tinha um ar que deixava-o intrigado, ele sentia que algo ali estava a lhe deixar confortável, mas não sabia o quê. Eis então que ele viu, ali na sua frente um estilo de pintura numa das paredes perto da área das recepcionistas, que o deixou sem fôlego. Era um quadro vaporwave¹ de um golfinho pulando para fora de uma espécie de água de cor turquesa, claramente artificial. Ele reconhecia aquela imagem, era a capa de um álbum que ele mesmo ouvira. Então notou uma estátua grega, quebrada sobre um piso xadrez, adornando uma parte posterior a recepção. Era um  _aesthetic spa_ , ele ouvira falar instalações como essa, onde a cultura  _wave_ tinha sua vez, mas jamais imaginou que iria passar seu aniversário de namoro em um local assim. Harry realmente havia se superado com essa surpresa e ele não poderia estar mais feliz por isso.

— Já verifiquei nossa reserva, há um quarto esperando por nós, totalmente reservado e privado. Teremos todo um dia e quem sabe o fim de semana para descansar. Isso se você tiver gostado.

— Se eu gostei? Me surpreende a sua pergunta, eu estou, Harry, não há palavras para expressar o quanto eu gostei. Obrigado.

— Não me agradeça ainda, há muito o que se ver — e dito isso o levou para um largo corredor, inteiramente saído de seus mais estranhos sonhos. Era como uma visão provinda de algum  _wave mood_ que ele jamais tivera pensamento de vivenciar. Era lindo, muito bonito. Por fora tinha um ar tropical, mas por dentro parecia mais como uma grande junção de diferentes partes do globo. Desfrutaram de um aconchegante passeio em meio de uma pequena floresta que parecia ter acabado de passar por uma chuva, ou amanhecido sobre a névoa da garoa. Subiram e desceram algumas escadas naturais cobertas de musgo, folhagens e formada por pedras e troncos de árvores, quiçá raízes. Passearam perto do lago cristalino das carpas, onde puderam alimentar algumas. 

Quando voltaram para almoçar, descansaram em um aclimatado espaço interno, que parecia saído de uma página da internet. Severus agradecia imensamente por aquele dia, que transcorreu calmamente. A noite eles foram dormir com os rostos cobertos por uma enorme serenidade. Haveriam mais dois dias antes de voltar a Hogwarts. Ele agradecia imensamente que Minerva houvesse lhe dado essas dias de folga além do domingo que já possuía em seu quadro de descanso. E assim a sexta acabou-se e depois o sábado. Domingo chegara e com ele a sensação de que tudo iria se desmanchar. Suas feições se entristeceram e mesmo com todo o esforço de Harry ele não conseguia parar de pensar que aquilo poderia ser um possível sinal de que tudo iria chegar ao fim. Ele amava Harry e sabia que o outro também o fazia, mas nunca houvera recebido tão efusiva demonstração de amor. Só conseguia pensar que talvez Harry houvesse se cansado de si e portanto havia o trazido como sinal de despedida. Por isso antes de seguirem para a última atração do dia ele decidiu externar seus medos.

— Harry eu sei que não somos o melhor casal que poderia existir, não que eu esteja dizendo que você não seja um bom companheiro, eu falo isso por mim. E entendo que talvez você queira terminar com tudo isso, se for o seu desejo eu aceitarei — ditou de cabeça baixa quase a chorar. Harry olhou-o assustado, puxando o outro rapidamente para dentro de uma habitação quente e escura, abraçando-o no processo.

— Oh Severus, eu deveria saber que você estava a imaginar algo assim. Eu te amo muito, não me leve a mal, mas tem horas que eu gostaria de pegar essa sua negatividade e socá-la na cara com toda a minha força. Eu te amo seu  _Slytherin_ idiota, e jamais deixarei de te amar, seja eu um quadro, um fantasma ou um vivente na eternidade do limbo. Então por favor não pire, não fique pensando que cada demonstração de amor minha é um futuro consolo para um chute na bunda, porque não é. 

— Oh Harry, eu, eu…

— Não precisa falar mais nada Severus. Eu te amo e quis lhe trazer aqui para te fazer uma surpresa, te fazer descansar e te fazer um pedido.

— Um pedido? Posso saber o que é? 

— Por enquanto vamos aproveitar sua surpresa final — e dito isso acendeu as luzes do lugar, um tom flamingo encheu o ambiente, algumas palmeiras artificiais haviam sido pintadas na parede, assim como um pequeno padrão listrado não linearmente, umas estrelas finalizavam o adesivo que cobria as paredes do local. No meio, uma pequena banheira artificial de pedras, semelhante a fontes termais compunham o local. Severus olhou para Harry com um olhar entre o susto e a admiração. 

— Ele é todinho nosso pelas próximas horas, eu pedi que fechassem toda e qualquer entrada e há uma cabide com nossos trajes de banho, eu vou esperar você se acostumar com a ideia enquanto eu me troco. 

Severus então viu Harry entrar por uma porta enquanto lhe sinalava a outra. Ele seguiu a deixa e foi se trocar, preocupado com que Harry não gostasse daquilo que fosse ver. Eles namoravam há anos, mesmo assim Severus não deixava de preocupar-se com a visão de seu corpo nada atrativo. Harry sempre poderia ter tudo do bom e do melhor e isso se aplicava aos relacionamentos, mesmo assim ali estavam eles juntos por longos três anos. Ao sair da saleta, já com posto seu traje encontrou Harry dentro da água esperando-o feliz por tê-lo ali. Severus sorriu antes de juntar-se com ele na água. Harry sentou-se sobre uma das pedras aquecidas do local enquanto Severus sentou-se sobre seu colo, desfrutando da companhia do outro.

— Eu sei que pode parecer um pouco cedo para isso, mas eu sempre vivi muito intensamente para me preocupar com o que os outros possam dizer, mesmo assim eu meio que não sabia o que falar então decidi lhe trazer aqui, te dar um momento de descanso e cuidar um pouco de você. Ah Severus, você sempre esteve ali para mim, quando eu mais precisei e menos imaginei. Você foi uma constante na minha vida desde antes do meu nascimento e eu te amo por isso e muito mais. Então eu queria saber, quer casar comigo? — Perguntou enquanto afagava as laterais do corpo de Severus, deixando pequenos beijos sobre as omoplatas, ao tempo que descendia as mãos para apertar suas coxas, ao aguardo de uma resposta.

Severus não sabia o que responder, ele poderia dizer sim, mas seria errado de sua parte forçar que Harry terminasse os seus dias com um homem com idade para ser seu pai. Seria difícil não trazer aquilo ao público, não quando todos os casamentos mágicos de envolvidos na guerra saíam em notas no  _Daily Prophet_ , não quando Harry era uma figura adorada pelo povo e ele o depreciado. Ele não podia forçar Harry a isso, não mesmo.

— Eu, Harry… eu te amo, mas-

— Nem ouse terminar essa linha Severus. Eu posso muito bem imaginar o que está a passar por sua cabeça e juro pra você que lutaria com outro Lord das Trevas se preciso for só para poder lhe provar o meu amor.

— Eu não duvido dele, eu só não quero te colocar em nenhuma situação difícil Harry.

—Lamento lhe informar Severus, mas já o faz, é meio difícil ficar estoico, não quando te tenho aqui todinho meu, agarrado em mim. E esqueça o resto do mundo, você nunca se importou com o que falam de você, porque fazer isso agora?

— Porque essa equação também lhe convém. Eu não posso Harry.

— Eu também não ligo para o que dizem, minha vida foi, é e sempre será assunto para meia dúzia de idiotas que adoram um mexerico, e eu não me importo Severus. Não vou deixar de me casar com você, de te amar e formar uma família consigo só porque alguém falou algo. Então o que me diz? — Pediu olhando-o profundamente nos olhos.

— Com tanto entusiasmo para me incentivar impossível não dizer sim. 

— Eu me sinto a pessoa mais sortuda desse mundo, obrigado, obrigado, mil vezes obrigado — ditou-lhe enquanto o beijava feliz por estar ali. — Agora que tal a gente aproveitar o tempo que nos resta antes de irmos embora hein? 

— Acho uma ideia excelente.

— Ótimo, porque por hora eu quero lhe amar até os últimos minutos. E Sev, não pense que não notei que está magrinho querido, pode apostar que agora eu vou cozinhar para você todos os dias até você ficar meio  _chubby_ de tanto amor.

— Eu vou gostar.

E assim eles desfrutaram o início daquele que seria o primeiro dia do resto de suas vidas…

 

art by [CorgiNub | @masaothedog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masaothedog/)


	4. the key from your heart

O final de semana romântico que tiveram havia chegado ao fim, mas isso não removeu Harry e Severus da nuvem de amor em que viviam. Tanto que muitos habitantes do castelo notaram uma interação diferente no ar. Havia algo indicando que grandes mudanças chegariam em breve. A primeira delas começou com Severus deixando de ser tão resmungão no início das manhãs, assim como Harry sentado-se perto do homem. Alguns alunos cochichavam que enquanto Dumbledore era vivo e diretor da escola tão cena nunca teria existido, pois o ódio que imperava entre os dois era mais do que conhecido. Outros perguntavam-se se os três dias em que os professores estiveram longe de Hogwarts, fora algum tipo de castigo da atual diretora McGonagall para melhorar a bastante atribulada convivência entre os dois homens. Mas o que ninguém sabia era que Severus e Harry mais do que levavam-se bem, como haviam dado um passo a mais na sua relação. Severus sabia que o sim ao pedido de Harry ainda não significava um casamento em si nem uma cerimônia relâmpago, pois mesmo sendo não tão adeptos aos costumes bruxos, um casamento ainda mais entre dois magos de tão grande poder tinha um tempo específico para se decorrer, haveria o momento de cortejo público, com os dois saindo para algum ambiente agradável, depois alguns presentes trocados, e por fim as bodas. Severus não desejava seguir tais tradições, mas Harry começara-as naquela sexta-feira passada quando se dirigiram ao _The Corgi's Nub Spa_ , portanto agora ele se sentia tentado a fazer a próxima parte, um presente simbólico. Ele ainda não sabia qual.

 

…

 

— Harry posso ter uma palavrinha com você um momento?

— Claro Severus, deixe-me somente terminar de corrigir esse pergaminho e lhe serei todos ouvidos — ditou Harry enquanto passava uma pena embebida com tinta vermelha sobre algumas partes do trabalho de algum de seus alunos. Severus desconfiava que poderia ser um  _Gryffindor,_ mas espantou-se ao ver o sobrenome de um aluno  _Slytherin_ sobre o canto superior do papel.

— Ei, não me olhe assim, não é minha culpa se o Sr. Coleman não sabe redigir um texto sem erros gramaticais, lembre-me de proibir novamente o uso de penas repetidoras, bem que Hermione me dizia que elas era um lixo de investimento — respondeu-o enquanto largava tudo sobre a mesa e com um passe de varinha enviava-os para a mesa do seu escritório particular. Severus sorriu, deitando-se confortavelmente sobre o sofá, enquanto Harry subia sobre si, beijando-o com afinco.

— Então meu querido, o que você queria me dizer?

— Eu queria lhe dar uma coisa.

— Ah Sev, você não precisa me dar nada, nós já conversamos sobre isso.

— Sim, falamos, mas isso é especial, me dê um momento — e dito isso saiu da saleta, seguindo até os aposentos do dormitório de seu quarto e voltando rapidamente com algo em mãos, Harry colocou-se em pé, indo até a sua direção, eis que então Severus abaixou-se revelando assim o que carregava em mãos.

— Eu sei que pode parecer pouco, mas é de coração. Harry em breve estaremos casados, mas sabemos que nada em nossa vida sera convencional, então como não teremos uma única casa por um bom tempo, eu gostaria que você tivesse uma chave de meus aposentos, assim como já tem a do meu coração. 

— Oh Severus, eu não sei o que dizer — respondeu-lhe Harry com lágrimas de felicidade nos olhos, o corpo convulsionando em um choro de êxtase que assustou Severus, que prontamente o abraçou, preocupado com a reação do seu noivo. 

— Vendo sua reação a isso fico contente que quem tenha feito o pedido de casamento tenha sido você.

— Idiota, não brinque com isso — ditou dando-lhe alguns socos e tapinhas de graça.

— Um idiota que você ama, agora me diga gostou do presente?

— Minha reação não é prova disso? Então deixe-me ser mais claro — então Harry beijou-o fervorosamente, demonstrando que as chaves a si oferecidas, eram de bom tom aceitadas. 

 

 art by [CorgiNub | @masaothedog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masaothedog/)


	5. the words in my skin

Os dias se passaram, e agora Harry e Severus podiam compartir do mesmo quarto sem tantos imprevistos. Todas as noites, após o toque de recolher dos alunos e algumas rondas noturnas dos professores, cada um seguia para seus quartos privados. Minutos depois Harry desaparecia corredores a fora baixo seu velho manto da invisibilidade, anormalmente esticado para caber seu atual corpo não mais tão pequeno, diferente de quando era um jovem estudante de Hogwarts. Tomando cuidado para não topar com nenhum dos fantasmas que ali habitavam, nem com Madame Norra que ainda vagava pelo castelo rapidamente contornou os diversos corredores até as masmorras do castelo entrando silenciosamente nos quartos de Severus, usando a chave que anteriormente recebera. Fechando a porta atrás de si reforçando o trinco aferrolhado com um feitiço de silêncio e outro de  _keep out_ que aprendera com Hermione. Melhor prevenir do que remediar como diziam os  _muggles_. Seguiu para o quarto, encontrando Severus a sair da ducha já vestido em seus pijamas.

— Harry estava lhe esperando, mas não pude resistir a me banhar antes — ditou Severus se aproximando de si enquanto o beijava.

— Você e os velhos hábitos de dormir limpo e sereno.

— Mas é claro, não é nada agradável dormir sujo, coberto de resíduos de poções e sabe-se lá mais o que. Os gases que evaporam de minhas aulas podem ser nocivos, não se esqueça que sempre me esterilizo antes e depois de cada aula, nunca se sabe as reações adversas que isso podem causar.

— Como sempre deveras precavido, agora se me der licença vou me banhar também — dito isso seguiu para o banheiro tomando uma ducha rápida e vestindo um  _jumper_ verde que Severus lhe presenteara no Natal passado e uma calça comprida de malha fina. 

Deitaram-se lado a lado e dormiram logo em seguida após um pequeno beijo ser compartido, colocando seus corpos para descansar após o cansado do dia atribulado de aulas que mantinham. A noite decorreu tranquila e pouco antes do sol terminar de ascender no céu, e transpassar seus raios de luz pelas vidraças que davam para o lago Harry começou a se remexer inquieto, suando frio, como se estivesse sofrendo por algo que via em seus sonhos. Severus de sono leve e já acostumado com esses episódios abraçou o corpo do outro, dizendo palavras de conforto, enquanto sentia-o relaxar um pouco entre seus braços. Não demorou muito para que Harry acordasse derramando-se em lágrimas, enquanto Severus continuava a lhe segurar firme contra si.

— Harry, como você está? — Perguntou um muito preocupado Severus, enquanto olhava fixamente em seus olhos procurando algum tipo de reação pelo que afetara o sono de seu amado.

— Eu estou bem, eu só- preciso de um momento Severus, eu não-

— Não precisa falar mais nada, sente-se eu vou buscar um copo d'água. Quer uma poção calmante?

— Eu já disse que te amo?

— Sim, e eu vou adorar ouvir isso eternamente, mas por favor não faça nada até que eu volte — pediu enquanto colocava uma bata sobre seus pijamas e um chinelo nos pés, enquanto seguia para uma parte fechada de seu dormitório, uma porta escondida onde Severus mantinha um estoque particular de poções e outros artigos de função médica para si e para Harry. Voltando rapidamente com uma taça cheia e um frasco em mãos, ofereceu os dois a Harry que bebeu-os rapidamente, desejando que o efeito de seus conteúdos o fizesse bem.

Deixando de lado, sobre a mesinha de cabeceira a taça vazia e o frasco semi-cheio, Severus virou-se para Harry sentando sobre seu colo, abraçando-o por completo com os braços e pernas, deixando-o se sentir seguro, enquanto a poção calmante aliviava e relaxava seu corpo e novas levas de lágrimas desciam por sua face molhando sua camisa e enchendo a habitação com seu odor salgado. Os raios do sol modificados pelas cores das águas semi-turvas do lago refletiam sobre os dois, deixando-os cobertos de um manto verde futa-cor. As lágrimas de Harry continuavam a cair, enquanto suas mãos deixavam de tremer e sua voz embargada dizia em um sussurro aquilo que o afligia.

— Eu sonhei com o dia que recebi essa cicatriz. Eu senti as dores de cada linha das palavras que foram escritas na minha pele, o cheiro doce de chá me enjoava. Até hoje eu não consigo ver a cor rosa sem me sentir mal. Porque Severus, porque isso? Eu não poderia ter uma vida normal? Ser um garoto normal? Porque eu tinha que passar por isso, porque Severus? — Perguntava aflito ainda a chorar. A poção calmante não era tão forte, pois Harry tinha problemas com remédios bruxos, consequência do núcleo danificado pelos abusos sofridos no passado e Severus lamentava não poder dopá-lo e fazê-lo deixar de sofrer. 

— Eu não tenho as respostas Harry, mas saiba que te amo, e jamais o deixarei só, você sempre pode contar comigo. Eu estou aqui e sempre estarei — ditou fortemente enquanto o abraçava com mais força, pois Severus sabia que não importava o quê fôsse, ele sempre estaria ali para cuidar dele com muito amor. 

 art by [CorgiNub | @masaothedog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masaothedog/)

 


	6. the gift we made

Severus estava cansado e isso deixava meio mundo estressado, ou seja, Harry e os alunos e outros funcionários que padeciam baixo a ira de um muito grávido professor de poções. Meses após o pedido de casamento que Harry lhe fizera, seguiram todos os protocolos _muggles_ e mágicos para a corte de noivado e por fim subiram ao altar felizes por o fazerem. Não é preciso dizer que todos ficaram espantado quando saiu a luz que ambos tinham um relacionamento e estariam se casando, pois muito já acreditavam que haviam o feito anos antes, pois não era segredo a nenhum dos olhos que viviam dentro e fora daquele castelo que Harry e Severus se amavam, não depois de tantos sinais e demonstrações de carinho. Somente alguns poucos não sabiam de tal informação nem mesmo Harry e Severus, que piamente acreditavam terem sido discretos com o namoro e noivado que mantiveram.

No entanto, após a cerimônia não demorou muitos meses para que então Severus estivesse sofrendo de longos períodos de cansaço, alguns episódios de tontura e perda de consciência, somados a um grande apetite extremamente exagerado e diferente do seu habitual. Foi quando Promfrey começou a desconfiar do porque de tais sintomas. e chamou o dito professor para uma conversa em particular, que deixou-o deveras assustado com a perspectiva que a medimaga lhe informara. Ele mesmo havia descartado tal coisa, pois acreditava que com sua avançada idade somada aos ferimentos que sofrera baixo muitas maldições enquanto espião o haviam deixado estéril, mas ali estava o teste de gravidez com um muito reluzente e piscante resultado _positivo_ que brilhava a sua frente como se marcado a fogo no pergaminho. 

Não podemos dizer que a felicidade e o medo não invadiram o peito do professor que temeu todos os meses em que esteve grávido e não sabia, pois havia ingerido álcool e se exposto a diversas substâncias prejudiciais ao desenvolvimento de seu futuro filho. Por milagre, Promfrey o livrara desse medo afirmando que o bebê encontrava-se saudável em seu início de gestação. Severus estava feliz, pois seria pai, só não tinha noção se Harry também o queria. Eles ainda não haviam planejado ter filhos, muito menos conceber assim, sem nem saber que iriam ser pais. Esse bebê era uma surpresa, uma enorme surpresa. Ele só pôde pensar em como era afortunado e azarado ao mesmo tempo. Mesmo assim ele juntou todas as forças que conseguiu para naquela mesma noite dar a notícia a Harry que ficou em choque, por desconhecer a capacidade mágica que levava aos magos engravidarem mesmo sendo homens. Mas tão choque dissipou-se quando a ficha caiu sobre si e as lágrimas de felicidade brotaram em seus olhos, e de tanta felicidade correu ao encontro de Severus, beijando-o fervorosamente e depois fazendo amor consigo, levando-o ao êxtase daquele sentimento que nutriam entre si as alturas. 

Mas alguns meses depois os sintomas que deveriam ter se amenizado, começaram a preocupar aos dois pois somente passaram a aumentar de intensidade, até que Severus não aguentou manter-se em pé em meio de uma aula enquanto escrevia as notas ao quadro, tendo sido socorrido por alguns alunos que o ajudaram a seguir até a enfermaria. Todos se prontificaram a lhe visitar enquanto esteve acamado, demonstrando o carinho que tomaram por sua figura após vê-lo casado e gestante. Para a preocupação maior de Harry e Severus, o mesmo estava sentindo-se mal pois seu bebê, um forte mago ou bruxa, possuía uma magia tão avassaladora que seu corpo precisava modificar-se de forma rápida para adaptar-se as enormes mudanças de núcleo mágico e compatibilidade que haviam entre si e a criança. Por isso e pela petição de Harry aos 6 meses de gestação havia tomado por livre e espontânea pressão, o início de sua licença a maternidade, passando a ter aulas de menor tempo, para evitar que estivesse tanto tempo sentado e exposto a substâncias prejudiciais, mesmo que dissesse ao contrário, mesmo assim nem Harry nem Minerva o ouviram, mudando assim seu quadro de horários e sua grade de aulas. Inserindo longos momentos de descanso, visitas médicas, passeios em lojas de produtos infantis e de gestante. O que deixaram o professor quase subindo pelas paredes de tanto stress causado pelo ócio em que vivia.

Por sorte Harry ao notar, passou a lhe deixar cozinhar enquanto estavam em casa, pois agora tinham um lugar para morar, pois assim que souberam da vinda do bebê, a casa que compraram, fora prontamente reformada, mobiliada e concluída para a chegada do casal, que todas as noites após o fim do horário de trabalho seguiam via  _flu_ para seu lá, diretamente das habitações privativas que dividiam em Hogwarts. Algumas vezes Severus seguia em frente, tendo consigo um elfo doméstico tão fiel quanto Dobby para lhe auxiliar, enquanto Harry continuava a trabalhar. E por causa disso um belo dia após voltar do trabalho Harry encontrou Severus sentado, com uma cara nada agradável, como se estivesse passando mal.

Preocupado que pudesse ser algo grave, quase enviou o elfo a pedir ajuda, planejando posteriormente como o matá-lo por não ter lhe informado de nada, quando foi impedido por Severus, que dispensou o elfo antes de lhe pedir para sentar-se ao seu lado, pegando uma de suas mãos e colocando sobre sua barriga. Enquanto isso suspirava antes de falar com seu esposo.

— Harry, eu sei que você está preocupado, mas algumas vezes sua superproteção me preocupa. Eu estou bem, somente cansado, carregar um bebê não é fácil. Se eu não tivesse tido a vida que levei talvez fôsse mais simples e tranquilo, pois ainda sou jovem, magicamente falando, mas meu corpo não é o mesmo, não depois de tantos anos me privando de inúmeras coisas e sendo expostos a outras.

— Eu tenho medo Severus e me preocupo com você. Me sinto mal por não poder fazer nada para lhe ajudar — ditou quase chorando.

— Hey, Harry não se sinta assim. Tudo irá melhorar isso é um fato, toda gravidez tem suas excentricidades se podemos chamar assim. Olhe, _eu queria ter um bebê para toda a minha vida. Este é um sonho tornado realidade para mim, um presente¹,_ para nós dois, o nosso filho.

— Ou filha, não podemos esquecer que optamos por descobrir o que virá na hora do parto.

— Sim, uma ótima decisão, poderemos montar o quarto dele ou dela sem pressões, somente desejando por o nosso amor incondicional a esse fruto do nosso amor — e dito isso Severus puxou o rosto de Harry para si, beijando-o com afinco, enquanto sua mão pousava sobre a do outro, sentindo baixo ela os pequenos chutes que o presente que fizeram dava-lhes como que respondendo  _"estou aqui papais"._

art by [CorgiNub (@masaothedog)](http://dogpawprints.tumblr.com/post/178809702985/flufftober-6-gift-severus-was-feeling-so-ill-and)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]. Ao me mostrar o desenho, Masao me disse que ao vê-la ele só conseguia imaginar que **_Harry feels bad that Severus feels so sick, but he assures Harry: "I've wanted to have a baby for my whole life. This is a dream come true for me, a gift"_** , portanto eu decidi usar sua frase como parte da fanfiction, espero que você tenha gostado meu querido amigo, assim como vocês meus leitores.


	7. the canon fix-it in other world

Se Harry pudesse voltar no tempo e mudar a vida que levavam, talvez não o fizesse, pois amava Severus da maneira que era e mesmo que sua vida não fosse perfeita, ela estava mais do que agradável. Mesmo assim ele sentia-se tentado a imaginar um universo onde não existisse um Tom Riddle fascista tentando aplicar uma eugenia na qual ele próprio seria uma vítima, se indicasse sua verdadeira origem ao invés de tentar fingir ser o que não era. Pegava-se olhando um mundo onde não houvesse a necessidade de um jovem ser usado como arma de guerra, porque alguns poucos poderosos temiam exercer seu poder para a busca do bem.

Talvez fosse por isso que naquela noite, após um longo e exaustivo dia de trabalho em que chegara em casa tão tarde que mal pudera ajudar Severus a ficar confortável, deitou-se quase esparramado ao lado do outro, somente dando-lhe um beijo casto antes de abraçar seu corpo com as mãos e dizer um calmo  _boa noite_ , sendo então imediatamente transportado a um sonho estranho. Nele Harry e Severus eram adolescentes, vivendo os mesmos anos que Harry passara como aluno em Hogwarts, com a diferença que seus pais estavam vivos, Sirius e Remus eram uma constante em sua vida, com Tom Riddle sendo um jovem professor nada agradável, mas excelente em  ** _Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas_  **que nesse universo recebia o nome de  ** _Aulas de Defesa e Ataque Mágico-Muggle_** aula altamente disputada pelos alunos, assim como poções que tinha sua mãe como professora. Enquanto que Sirius, Remus e seu pai trabalhavam como aurores e volta e meia apareciam na escola com o intuito de auxiliar em demonstrações ou aulas extras, a todos os professores que precisassem. Tudo parecia um sonho, mas o melhor de tudo era que ali Severus era seu par, um namorado tão ou mais fiel e amoroso como na vida a dois que levavam fora desse sonho.

Tanto que no presente momento Harry via a si ansioso e muito entusiasmado para uma partida de  _Quidditch_ contra  _Ravenclaw_ , seu outro eu, um mais jovem na faixa de 16 anos, seguia animado pelos corredores, procurando a figura do seu amado. Não fora difícil encontrar Severus, em uma entusiasmada reunião com Luna e Hermione, que discutiam acaloradamente sobre alguma planta mágica e suas reais propriedades. Ele amava ver aquele brilho nos olhos do outro, quando falava sobre a sua paixão, debatendo, pesquisando ou produzindo poções. Era uma visão única de se ver, tão linda que o fazia suspirar de felicidade pela sorte que tinha por ter Severus em sua vida. Ele até mesmo sentia-se mal por querer interrompê-los, mas antes que o fizesse Luna olhou para sua direção para depois então cochichar algo com Severus, que ruborizou-se como um tomate antes de virar para si e caminhar até sua direção despedindo-se das meninas que voltaram a conversar, como se a reunião não houvesse sido interrompida. Harry então analisou o rosto do outro, o nariz bem diferente do que Severus tinha quando adulto, harmonizava com seu rosto, que atualmente estava coberto de espinhas, culpa da puberdade. Harry sentia no fundo da sua mente, que mesmo sendo exímio em poções, ele não conseguira encontrar algo que amenizasse tais sinais de sua adolescência. E ele riu, pensando, ou relembrando-se se assim fosse possível dizer, como o outro ficara furioso por causa disso.

Visualizando tal imagem, Harry quase não notou a chegada eufórica de Severus, que pulou sobre seus braços dando-lhe um abraço rápido, antes de voltar a posar como um estoico e controlado  _Slytherin_ , um estudante que não demonstra suas emoções em público. Ele riu, não podendo deixar de pensar em como Severus não mudava de hábitos seja qual universo fosse. Olhando então mais atentamente para o outro notou como o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo e com alguns fios da longa franja solto sob as laterais do seu rosto, levava-o a ter uma beleza diferente da normal, única, e Harry sabia que aquilo era tudo para si, pois Severus, que nunca fora muito ligado a questão de cuidados com aparência além do recomendado, passara a luzir mais "enfeitado" – se assim fosse possível dizer –, quando tentara flertar consigo, pretendendo chamar a sua atenção, e após o namoro, pois habituara-se com a ideia de cuidar de si, depois de muita insistência sua é claro.

Harry flutuou entre pensamentos mil sobre Severus, sua relação nesse universo que seu sonho produzira e como o outro era perfeito aos seus olhos. Foi quando notou que estava divagando, pois Severus o chamara e ele não respondia, tanto que o jovem  _sly_ precisou dar-lhe um pequeno solavanco para ver se ele reagia as perguntas que fazia. 

— Harry, está me ouvindo? Oi, Terra para Potter? Francamente, acho que o melhor seria eu te deixar aqui plantado como um idiota, mas como te amo demais estou aqui como um bobo preocupado contigo. Fale-me o que você quer? — Pedia firme, mas sem estar realmente brigando com ele, pois sempre usava um tom ironicamente engraçado quando falava consigo, um teor ácido que poucos conseguiam distinguir.

— Estou hipnotizado pela sua beleza — respondeu sorrindo antes de lhe beijar ao tempo que recebeu uma pequena carranca do outro.

— Você é um pouco maluco Harry, estamos em pleno corredor, ninguém precisa ver noss-

— Severus, não fique assim, todos sabem que namoramos, ninguém irá se importar com um simples beijo, além do mais tenho que ser rápido, tenho um jogo em alguns minutos, vim cá só para lhe informar e também poder te ver e assim ficar mais calmo para poder ganhar deles. 

— Então está indo para um jogo? Humpf não sei o que vê nessa coisa acéfala repleta de violência que vocês chamam de  _Quidditch._

— Por favor Severus, não vamos discutir isso ok. Só me dê um beijinho e um abraço, preciso de sorte nesse jogo — então dito isso, beijou-o para em seguida dá-lhe um forte abraço antes de seguir correndo castelo afora e gritando incoerências, pois Severus que estava ali parado a o observar não conseguia mais distinguir as palavras que saiam de sua boca, mas torceu intimamente para que ganhasse o jogo. Foi então que ele acordou, com um chute certeiro do bebê sobre sua bexiga. O coração disparado e uma vontade de urinar que o estava matando, mas com os braços pesados e firmes de Harry ao seu redor era difícil sair da cama.

— Harry, querido por favor me solta, eu preciso ir no banheiro — pedia gentilmente enquanto puxava os braços de Harry para fora de si e com uma força que quase não tinha. Conseguiu após algumas tentativas, e correu ao banheiro o mais rápido que sua barriga o deixou fazer, aliviando-se assim que sentou ao sanitário, Estava no paraíso, enfim. Ao voltar para a cama, encontrou Harry esfregando os olhos e fixando-se em si com ar de preocupado.

— Banheiro? — Perguntou com a voz embargada de sono.

— Sim, o bebê tem um ataque perfeito, creio que puxará ao pai — Severus respondeu, enquanto deitava-se novamente na cama, com Harry o abraçando outra vez.

— Eu tive um sonho muito estranho agora a pouco, não me recordo muito bem, mas nós dois vivíamos juntos em Hogwarts-

— Mas Harry, nós já fazemos isso, não que agora estejamos o fazendo, pois estamos em nosso lar longe do castelo, mas não é anormal sonhar com isso — ditou Severus interrompendo-o.

— Não Sev, no meu sonho era diferente. Nós dois éramos jovens, adolescentes e você era tão lindo, ainda é. Imagino como seria o seu rosto depois que envelhecêssemos ali naquela realidade — indagou ilusionado, abraçando-o com mais força. 

— Eu não deveria sentir ciúmes de uma versão de mim mesmo em seus sonhos, mas estou sentindo Harry — respondeu-lhe a sorrir, inundando o quarto com um som cristalino e agradável do seu riso doce.

— Mas você era bonito Severus, será que você era assim na infância? Eu vi algumas poucas fotos suas, mas você sempre estava tão triste em todas elas. E se você visse meu sonho? Poderia me falar se o que estou pensando é concreto — e dito isso conjurou um  _accio_ não mental, trazendo a penseira para a cama, depositando-a sobre suas pernas, após sentar do seu lado, colocando as poucas lembranças do sonho dentro dela e deixando que Severus adentrasse nas mesmas. Ao tirar sua cabeça de dentro do líquido azul cintilantes que flutuava no objeto, Severus olhava para si com um rosto chocado.

— Você está bem? Severus, amor, por favor fale comigo — pediu Harry preocupado.

— Seria uma loucura se eu dissesse que sonhei com a mesma coisa? 

— Sério mesmo? Mas como isso é possível?

— Algumas vezes a conexão entre os casais é muito forte, e com um bebê a caminho isso se intensifica, o que pode gerar sonhos compartilhados. Talvez se voltarmos a dormir, possamos concluir o sonho, pois se me lembro bem alguém precisa ganhar a taça para poder me presentear com uma rodada de sexo — ditou animadamente, enquanto montava sobre as pernas de Harry, beijando-o firmemente ao tempo que jogava a penseira para longe, deixando para lá se havia derramado a lembrança sobre o tapete ou não. Pois o que importava no momento, eram as mãos firmes de Harry apertando o seu corpo, delineando suas curvas enquanto dizia  _obrigado por existir em minha vida Severus_. 

art by [CorgiNub (@masaothedog)](http://dogpawprints.tumblr.com/post/178843164460/flufftober-7-canon-fix-it-to-be-honest-i-didnt)


	8. the lovers and your pets

 O inverno estava chegando mais uma vez, e a casa Potter-Snape estava novamente sendo magicamente aquecida. O elfo doméstico  _Fluffy_ que os ajudava vez ou outra nos afazeres domésticos, agora que Severus entrara nos seis meses de gestação, passara a deixar roupas de cama extra, além de grandes colchas e mantas sobre os sofás e cadeiras que rodeavam o lar, assim como sempre que podia providenciava grandes e fumegantes canecas de chá ou leite quente para que bebessem. A cama dos cães Karl e Petra foram deixavas baixo um feitiço de aquecimento constante assim como o piso de madeira de todos os cômodos da casa, o que fazia a todos feliz, pois era possível andar descalço, com ou sem meias, pois os pés mantinham-se quentes, fossem eles humanos ou animais. Quando o horário já reduzido de aulas acabava e Harry ainda tinha alguma matéria a passar para seus alunos, Severus como sempre seguia via  _flu_ para casa, tomando um longo banho, antes de jogar-se sobre a cama para poder ler e descansar. Algumas vezes Karl e Petra o seguiam, e enquanto ele se recostava sobre as almofadas, duas pequenas cabecinhas felpudas repousavam sobre seu ventre respirando pausadamente até dormirem, sendo muitas vezes seguidos por Severus, que nem sempre conseguia por o que portava sobre a mesa de cabeceira, o que tinha levado a várias louças e livros a caírem no chão, fazendo com que os primeiros se quebrassem, o que levou a um feitiço de amortecimento a ser lançado sobre o tapete macio, mas fino que ficava sob a cama.

Quando Harry chegava em casa, ficava apaixonado de encontrar os três compartindo a cama, Karl monopolizando o espaço, com as perninhas ligeiramente a tremer, reação de que estava a sonhar, enquanto que Petra, punha a língua de fora e respirava pesadamente, pois tinha se enfiado debaixo do braço de Severus e parecia que aquilo apertava seu corpo, mas não lhe incomodava. Harry ria, imaginando como seria com a chegada de seu filho ou filha. Será que ele veria Severus dormindo com a criança no colo e tendo seus filhos caninos a embalar e velar seu sono, ou ele os acharia no quarto da criança, com Severus sentado na cadeira velando o bebê repousado no berço? Ele ansiava por ver cenários assim e outros mais, não podia aguentar de ansiedade para ser enfim pai. E naquele dia não fora diferente, após um árduo dia de trabalho, com aulas duplas entre  _Gryffindor_ e  _Slytherin_ que o levou a exaustão, ele chegou em casa, dispensando  _Fluffy_ de seus serviços e antes que pudesse agradecer o elfo sumiu em sua frente em um pop. Seguindo para o quarto, decidiu por tomar um banho em silêncio e depois entrar debaixo dos lençóis da forma mais silenciosa que pôde, mas não sem antes recolher a xícara e o livro que Severus havia esquecido no chão. Minutos após recostar-se Severus acordou, assustado com o movimento da cama, para prontamente mostrar-se aliviado ao ver quem estava do seu lado.

— Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas nem sempre é bom acordar assim Harry, porque não me chamou antes de deitar? — Pediu meio sonolento, enquanto olhava para Harry tentando focar o olhar meio perdido em si.

— Vocês estavam tão lindo juntinhos aqui que eu não quis atrapalhar, agora que tal voltarmos a dormir? Você precisa descansar, já é de madrugada — ditou beijando-o na ponta do nariz, enquanto se aconchegava, puxando Severus para perto do seu corpo, tomando muito cuidado para não pressionar demais sua barriga.

— Eu não sei se vou conseguir, mas irei tentar — respondeu-lhe a bocejar, fechando os olhos e caindo novamente no mundo dos sonhos. Harry então se pôs a rir, sabendo que esse tipo de situação se repetiria pelos próximos meses, até o nascimento do bebê e quiçá depois dele. Por fim, também entregou-se nas mãos de Morfeu, compondo assim uma linda cena de amor, poiso quarto iluminado por um pequeno abajur de cabeceira reluzia em tons bruxuleantes de rosa e púrpura tornando a atmosfera acolhedora…

 art by [CorgiNub (@masaothedog)](http://dogpawprints.tumblr.com/post/178878046225/flufftober-8-pets-just-a-good-ole-nap-with-some)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> []. Conforme as palavras de Masao, ao me enviar a imagem do dia de hoje aqui está a representação dos pets de Harry e Severus: **_"The bigger dog is Karl and the corgi is Petra_**.


	9. following the stars and a song

Agora que entrara na reta final de sua gestação, Severus fora de vez removido de suas funções como professor de poções e suas delegações como chefe de casa foram repassadas a outros representantes de  _Slytherin_ , enquanto isso passava seus dias sozinhos com Fluffy, Karl e Petra. De início decidiu ler alguns livros, mas cansou-se imediadamente, terminara-os rapidamente, pois aprendera desde cedo o método da leitura dinâmica, um grande adendo valioso quando precisava devorar livros e livros, de grandes tomos com lombadas gigantescas e necessários a seus serviços. Então idealizou organizar a casa, mas declinou quando suas costas reclamaram do labor excessivo, não era mais jovem e o peso a mais que seu bebê lhe trazia além de sua nova silhueta não ajudavam em nada a tarefa.

Pensou em sair para comprar o que restava para o quarto do bebê e outras coisas, mas a presença de suas acompanhantes, Hermione Granger e Luna Scamander não lhe fizeram nada feliz. A senhorita Granger que optara por não adotar o nome de seu marido, seguindo seus ideais progressistas, ou como ela mesmo chamava, feministas, não ficou nada feliz com os votos bruxos nem muito menos os  _muggles_ e decidira casar-se baixo intermédio de um juiz de paz, que uniu o matrimônio Granger-Weasley de uma forma nada convencional, mas deveras apaixonada. Tanto quanto a animação de Granger em comprar cada coisinha rosa que podia encontrar, o que lhe fazia pensar na contradição que era a garota, ou melhor dizendo, mulher. Enquanto isso a senhorita Scamander, atualmente planejando também ter filhos, amenizava as ações eufóricas da amiga, mas deixava-o abrumado pelas falas avoadas, que lhe faziam parecer uma cópia menos dramática de Trelawey. Mesmo assim, as frases que dizia lhe arrepiavam a alma, o fazendo desejar esquecer aquilo tudo e voltar rapidamente a casa. O que fizera de pronto, após um grito extremamente fino que fez com que seus ouvidos doessem, e tudo porque Granger encontrara um maldito carrinho de bebê que até mesmo lhe encantara, mas que a fizera estar mais feliz do que o próprio gestante. Frustrado, cansado e irritado, Severus pôs fim as compras e foi-se para casa, deixando as duas bruxas com cara de paisagem após declinar o auto-convite que elas fizeram para adentrar e lhe acompanhar num chá da tarde, que ele mesmo não queria beber. 

Jogando-se sobre sua cadeira preferida, puxou o apoio para os pés e reclinou-se afagando o ventre crescido, sentindo seu bebê mexendo baixo suas mãos, suspirou então cansado de tudo. Seus pés doíam, suas pernas estavam inchadas, seu humor estava uma montanha-russa das piores e esse tédio era uma das coisas que mais lhe consumiam. Suspirou outra vez, sentindo um chute, ao que parecia sua criança pensava o mesmo, foi então que seu estômago roncou.

— Creio que essa é a deixa para fazemos algo para comer. O que você acha? — Outro chute se seguiu, que levou a um sorriso por parte de Severus que levantou-se decidido a seguir até a cozinha, mas ao passar pela entrada a biblioteca, notou algo estranho ali. Um livro fora lugar, que não deveria estar ali, pois ele conhecia cada um dos títulos e sabia que aquele não estava ali antes de sair para as compras com a dupla furacão. Aproximou-se do encadernado e com muito custo conseguiu recolher-lo do chão. Seguindo até a cadeira de leitura que tinha ali e sentou-se para poder ler o que estivesse ali. Era um tomo de capa dura, com couro negro e letras apagadas, discerniu as letras  _HJP_ e sorriu. Deveria ser algum diário esquecido de Harry, seu marido era um adepto a escrita o que poucos sabiam. 

Tocou com carinho a capa, imaginado se seria errado folhear suas páginas e descobrir os segredos de seu amado, mas um novo ronco de seu estômago interrompeu sua linha de pensamentos. Cansado demais para levantar-se e novamente voltar a se sentar, chamou Fluffy pedindo-lhe um pequeno almoço, o que prontamente foi atendido, pois minutos depois o pequeno elfo deixou ao seu lado algumas fatias de bife Wellington, junto de um copo grande de suco de abóbora, algumas rosquinhas e broas de coco com leite condensado, que eram a sua perdição. Agradeceu e com um pedido de licença e um pop Fluffy se foi, deixando-o sozinho. Respirou fundo e pôs a comer alguns pedaços usando um garfo de bolo¹, e agradecendo que a carne estivesse tão macia ao ponto de poder cortá-la com aquele engraçado talher.

Após algumas bocadas e um grande gole do suco, pôs-se a ler um pouco das páginas, pensando que Harry talvez houvesse o folheado quando fora a casa antes de sua saída com as meninas. Sorriu, pensando que ele deveria tê-lo o escondido com muita pressa e pouco cuidado, quando entrara no local para o beijar em uma amorosa despedida. Haviam almoçado juntos, algo bonito que faziam nesse novo arranjo que tinham, com horários tão distantes uns aos outros. Uma forma de estarem próximos, nos poucos minutos que podiam. Sorrindo novamente foi olhando as notas ali escritas. Alguns pedaços de tinta estavam manchados de lágrimas, ele sabia que essas partes eram muito pessoais, mais profundas do que outras que havia lido e decidiu não parar-se ali. Certas coisas não podiam ser invadidas, e mesmo que estivesse lendo o diário secreto de seu esposo, não seria certo aprofundar-se em algumas partes. Decidiu seguir pelas páginas, foi quando encontrou algo escrito com minucia, letras muito bem organizadas. Severus sentiu que o esmero de Harry depositara ali, então decidiu ler o que estava escrito. Seus olhos não podiam crer que no que via.

 _Eu não sei quanto tempo mais vou poder aguentar isso. Eu sabia que existia algo de errado comigo quando passei a notar com mais afinco a figura de Malfoy, mas a verdade me pegou em cheio quando vi Dean e Seamus se beijando atrás do campo de_ _Quidditch, após termos ganhado uma partida contra Slytherin. Eu fiquei excitado vendo-os ali, mas também fiquei com medo. Eu não posso ser gay, eu nem mesmo sei se sou gay. Eu gosto de Ginny, eu beijei Cho, até mesmo senti algo pela Luna, mas nunca foram momentos que me fizeram felizes, era como estar beijando e tocando, mas sem vontade. Só que ali vendo aqueles dois, eu me senti animado. Só que ao invés de estar contente por essa descoberta eu estou mortificado. Não posso falar com Ron, tenho certeza que ele não irá entender isso, nem posso falar com Hermione. Eu vou remoer isso até conseguir respostas, mas até lá eu preciso parar de pensar nele. Mas fica difícil, Snape não me deixa pensar, esteja eu acordado ou dormindo. A voz dele me deixa arrepiado, eu sinto  uma eletricidade correndo por todo meu corpo, eu fico excitado. E quando ele se aproxima de mim, eu sinto que não vou aguentar. Minhas notas tem decaído, eu estou parecendo um primeiranista, de tão relapso que estou, mas é impossível se concentrar estando perto dele, poções já eram difíceis, mas com esse a mais me sinto perdido. Por isso estou escrevendo aqui nessas horas altas da madrugada, tive um sonho com ele, diferente de tudo que tive. Acho que foi culpa de ter comido tanto no jantar², bem que Hermione me avisou sobre isso, mas não lhe dei ouvidos. Voltando ao que importa, eu sonhei que estava em um navio, eu era um pirata, que usava as estrelas como guia, um mapa para me levar até um tesouro, só não sabia qual._

Nesse momento, Severus parou um pouco a leitura, fechou o diário, tomando um pouco de ar e notando só então que Karl e Petra haviam entrado e estavam agora deitados, com seus pés sobre eles, como se fosse almofadas. Cães e suas excentricidades quanto a seus donos, era algo que Severus nunca conseguiu entender. Suspirou um pouco, e bebendo mais de seu suco além de forrar novamente o estômago, retornou por fim a leitura, diminuindo antes disso, o peso que estivera mantendo em seus pés. Seus cães poderiam até gostar de serem usados como almofadas, mas ele não estava confortável com isso, não de um todo. Sabia que ambos gostavam da posição, mas preocupava-se pela saúde dos animais. Por fim, após mudar a disposição de seus pés para que ficassem cada um debaixo de seus corpos retomou por fim a leitura.

_Sirius era meu imediato, um pouco torpe, mas era bom no que fazia. Ginny, Fred e George eram meus leais, responsáveis por atacar e se infiltrar. Tinham como ajudantes Ron, Dean e Seamus. Enquanto que Neville, Hermione e Luna eram os médicos e cozinheiros do meu navio, o **Golden Snitch** que sempre estava ali procurando um caminho a seguir. Eu confesso que fiquei chocado com o que sonhei, mas imagino que seja talvez meu desejo por liberdade, por querer ser dono de meu destino, meu caminho, ou ao menos poder escolher o que fazer sem que alguém o faça por mim. Mas voltando ao sonho, estávamos seguindo para o norte, eu sentia que deveria ir de encontro as luzes da aurora e da estrela que decidira essa noite me guiar, foi quando notei algumas formações rochosas surgirem a nossa frente e uma melodiosa canção pude ouvir. Alguém cantarolava, uma música que transmitia dor e amor, algo difícil de explicar, mas bonito e sensível de se ouvir. Eu fiquei tentado a descobrir o que era, foi quando achei Severus, transformado em um belo tritão, com seus longos cabelos soltos e revoltosos, a pele pálida coberta de um brilho púrpura, resultado da fina camada de escamas que cobria seu corpo. Olhei-o por um todo e me senti fascinado com sua beleza, longas orelhas que pareciam nadadeiras de peixe, assim como a causa, também em tons roxo púrpura, e violeta, com algumas partes rosa fuscia, que me deixaram apaixonado. Ele cantava, de olhos fechados, com uma voz que eu jamais imaginei ouvir, seu colar mágico descendia do pescoço até a metade do seu peito, brilhando fortemente conforme a intensidade de sua voz aumentava. Eu estava sem palavras, queria tocá-lo, mas meu esconderijo sobre as pedras só me deixava observar de longe. Tinha medo, pois os mitos das sereias diziam que se alimentavam de homens desavisados que seguiam para os braços da morte, iludidos por seu encanto musical. Mesmo assim, mesmo temendo poder ser vítima de uma possível fúria de sua espécie me estiquei, saindo de meu esconderijo-_

Mas Severus não pode mais continuar a ler, pois o diário fora tomado de suas mãos, seguindo em disparada para as de Harry, que olhava-o triste e envergonhado. Severus lhe sorriu, imaginando as coisas que poderiam estar passando pela mente de seu esposo. Chamou a Harry, pedindo-o para sentar-se consigo, o que prontamente ele fez, deixando seu corpo recair sobre o braço da cadeira, tendo a cintura envolvida pelos braços de Severus, que recebeu um beijo sobre os cabelos. 

— Sinto falta de poder te por no colo, é estranho não poder te segurar como fazia antes.

— O motivo que o impede para isso me faz feliz Severus, seremos pai.

— Já somos Harry, nosso bebê pode ainda não ter nascido, mas já somos seus pais. Então eu estava lendo algo muito interessante nesse diário aqui — ditou indicando o livro nas mãos de Harry que afundou mais ainda em sua vergonha.

— Qual delas? — Perguntou temeroso da resposta.

— Há mais? — Harry acenou em assentimento — eu imaginava que teria, posso vê-las depois? Eu sei que foi errado ter lido ele sem pedir permissão.

— Eu não me importo Severus, não que fosse um segredo que tenho alguns diários, é só que eu sinto vergonha, eu não sei como você reagiria sobre o que eu escrevi aqui.

— Estou lisonjeado de saber que seu primeiro grande  _affair_ foi a minha pessoa, mas me ponho ciumento ao saber que esteve imaginando a Draco. Imagino que para um jovem em descoberta a beleza dos Malfoy seja interessante, mas me encanta e orgulho-me que seja eu quem você tenha escolhido — respondeu-lhe antes de se beijarem. Harry então olhou para si, feliz por não ter sido julgado.

— Então, qual delas você estava lendo?

— Um muito encantador relato sobre como sou bonito sendo um tritão e que você estava apaixonado por meu canto e escamas. Mas uma coisa me preocupou, você não deveria pensar que era errado sentir algo por mim ou por qualquer outro homem. Até entendo que por ter sido seu professor é algo pesado, mas não errado. Muitos jovens tem quedinhas em figuras mais velhas, é um processo natural de amadurecimento. Imagino que você deva ter se preocupado demais com isso, mas vindo de uma criação  _muggle_ que possui enormes preconceitos eu entendo o que você possa ter imaginado. Mas saiba Harry, amar alguém de forma pura e verdadeira não é errado, seja homem ou mulher, o amor é lindo. Você me ouviu? 

— Eu tive meus medos Severus, mas tudo isso é passado — ditou antes de beijar-lhe — agora estou muito seguro de ter escolhido certo, não me importa mais ninguém além de vocês dois e nossos futuros filhos.

— Futuros filhos? Eu te amo, mas se quisermos termos outros bebês, recomendo que se prepare para gestar. O quê? Você acha mesmo que eu vou conseguir passar por outra gestação? Harry eu te amo muito, mas ter um bebê não é fácil estando na minha idade e condições. Mas sempre podemos conversar se você me contar o final daquela história sobre sereias e piratas.

— Eu acho isso uma excelente ideia, mas só se você cantar antes para mim — então beijaram-se novamente, dessa vez deixando o diário cair ao chão, abrindo-se numa página onde havia um desenho colado, e muito bem traçado de Harry com pirata olhando Severus a cantar, enquanto tritão. 

 art by [CorgiNub (@masaothedog)](http://dogpawprints.tumblr.com/post/178912923125/flufftober-9-stars-pirate-harry-uses-the-stars)


	10. a little pretty holiday

¹Severus estava no quarto guardando as roupas lavadas e passadas dentro do guarda-roupa quando Harry entrou de repente vestido totalmente em couro negro, usando um quepe no mesmo tom, óculos escuro e tênis branco com neon. Ele parecia saído de algum tipo de fantasia pervertida de sua mente e ele tentava imaginar se seu marido estava tentando lhe seduzir, o que não podia deixar de lhe agradar.

― H-harry? O que você está vestindo? — Perguntou imaginando se seus desejos de adolescência estariam a se realizar. No entanto Harry olhou-o consternado, tentando entender o porque daquela indagação. Foi quando lhe mirou assustado.

— É Halloween, Severus! Nossa filha quer sair e mostrar sua fantasia — respondeu-lhe desesperado, pensando que o outro havia se esquecido da data e notando que seus medos eram fundados. Bufou desesperado, esperando alguma reação do outro, que limitou-se a corar, antes de falar, transparecendo o temor de decepcionar sua princesinha.

— Um momento. Eu vou colocar uma fantasia — ditou com fervor, antes de sair e rapidamente voltar já totalmente fantasiado.

— Sério? Eu não achei que você iria gostar de- o que deveria ser isso? Jeans? Saltos altos? — Perguntou meio surpreso e tentando entender o que era a fantasia de Severus.

— Eu sou Cher, seu idiota! E você? Macho man²?

— Errado, eu sou Freddie Mercury.

— Ah, claro… bem, não vamos deixar Angharad esperando! 

Harry somente o olhou, estudando a mudança que ressurgiu nos olhos do outro ficou parado em espanto. A chegada de uma menininha de seis anos, com olhos cobertos por óculos redondos como o que costumava usar, apareceu na porta do quarto pulando de felicidade, enquanto vestia uma fantasia de abóbora assustadora.

— Papai, papai, vamos logo. Temos que sair para buscar doces, eu preciso mostrar minha fantasia a todos. Anda papai — pedia alegremente, enquanto continuava a pular, subindo na cama e continuando a fazer o mesmo ali em cima. Recebendo então uma mirada furiosa de Severus, que fez-a parar rapidamente e sentar-se na cama desculpando com seu papa pelo comportamento. Severus não gostava que Angharad pulasse na cama, ele temia que ela pudesse cair e machucar a cabeça ou algum osso.

— Eu já estou indo minha princesinha, só vou passar no banheiro — ditou, dando-lhe a primeira desculpa que conseguira pensar, enquanto saia de seu estupor. Severus de salto algo e jeans colado não fizeram nada bem a sua excitante imaginação, que descendeu a uma zona bastante comprometedora de sua anatomia.

— Pois então ande rápido papai, não quero me atrasar — demandou a pequena rebelde, que demonstrava a força de seus pais a cada ato que fazia. Ele ainda podia de se recordar da primavera, quando a vira nascer, Severus sofrendo as dores do parto, sendo levado a _St Mungus_ e passando por um tipo de cesariana, para então minutos depois nascer aquela que seria uma das detentoras de grande parte do seu coração, sua filha, sua princesinha, Angharad. Jogando um pouco de água no rosto e voltando para o quarto, encontrou seus dois amores lhe esperando. Harry não poderia estar mais feliz, enfim tinha uma família completa, que o amava e ansiava que vivessem felizes assim por longos anos.

 art by [CorgiNub (@masaothedog)](http://dogpawprints.tumblr.com/post/178984175005/flufftober-10-holiday-severus-is-in-their)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]. Ao receber a imagem do dia, deparei-me com o lindo texto de Masao, que ao criar o desenho para o prompt _Holiday_ deixou a seguinte cena descrita _**Severus is in their bedroom, putting away laundry. Harry walks in dressed like this, like many fantasies he had as a younger man, and Severus is confused but finds him very, very appealing. “H-harry? What are you wearing!?” he asked, wondering if Harry was trying to seduce him. “It’s Halloween, Severus! Our daughter wants to go out and show off her costume." Severus remembered the date and blushed. He nearly forgot. He wouldn’t want to disappoint their daughter. “Just a moment. I’ll put a costume on,” Severus said with determination, walking into the closet. “Really?” Harry asked, surprised. “I didn’t think you’d want to… whoa, what are you supposed to be? Mum jeans? Spike heels? “I’m Cher, you jerk! What about you? …Leather scene? “Close,” Harry laughed. “I’m Freddie Mercury” “Ah, of course… well, let’s not leave Angharad waiting!”.**_
> 
> [2]. Referência à canção **Macho Man** do grupo Village People, que tinha como refrão _"Macho, macho man (macho man) / I've got to be, a macho man"_ , que possuía cantores fantasiados e um deles com roupas de couro.


	11. your heart beats make me calm down

_We're able to tell, in an instant,  
where a particular sound is coming from_

_Inhaler – Hooverphonic_

 

Pequenos espasmos eram visíveis em suas pálpebras, mesmo que fechadas. Seu corpo e respiração estavam agitados, assim como seus sonhos. Em sua mente ele percorria um labirinto, num doentio jogo de gato e rato com um captor invisível. Algo ou alguém que tentava lhe pegar, jogando-o contra precipícios horripilantes e cubículos que se espremiam sobre si. Severus sabia que aquilo que começara como um simples sonho, transformara-se agora em um terrível pesadelo, do qual ele não conseguia fugir. O ar parecia lhe faltar e nunca fora tão difícil de respirar como agora, nem mesmo quando estivera tantas vezes entre a vida e a morte enquanto espião pela Ordem, seguindo as loucuras ensandecidas de Voldemort. Continuou então a correr, relaxando sua mente o máximo que pôde, mas nada parecia lhe conter, nada parecia funcionar. Eis então que chegou ao que deveria ser o fim daquilo tudo, foi quanto ouviu um choro que reconheceu de imediato. Angharad estava nas mãos de alguém, que a embalava bruscamente, forçando-lhe a chorar a plenos pulmões. Um sorriso enviesado, coberto de dentes e sangue lhe saltou aos olhos, enquanto garras putrefatas tocavam a tenra carne roseada das bochechas de sua filha. Ele gritou tentando impedir o que fosse de continuar, mas o som não lhe saia. Angharad que agora gritava, tinha o rosto coberto de vermelho, os olhinhos não mais brilhantes. Seu coração acelerou-se e ele avançou sobre a figura, agarrando-lhe o que achava ser o pescoço, quando sentiu que o som de sua filha cessara e ela jazia morta sobre os braços daquele ser. Colapsando de ódio, matou-o com suas mãos, acordando assustado, com lágrimas a caírem de seus olhos. Pôde discernir um som característico, batidas leves de um coração conhecido, aspirando o aroma que desprendia daquela figura que lhe consolava, chorou copiosamente, vertendo em cada lufada de ar, cada lágrimas caída, cada tremer de seu corpo sentindo-e por fim em paz. O som do coração de Harry sempre fora um excelente calmante para qualquer tormenta que afligia o seu próprio coração. E pesadelos como esse eram um. Desde que Angharad nascera, um medo severo lhe afligira a alma, Granger que fora escolhida como madrinha da criança notara em si sintomas de uma depressão pós-parto, e indicara a Harry que levasse-o a um especialista. Ele mesmo havia reconhecido esses sintomas e outros mais, no entanto não quisera afetar Harry com suas dores ou pesar. Seu marido já sofrera tanto que trazer-lhe mais preocupação era o que Severus menos queria. Mas seu amado  _Gryffindor_ muito turrão como era levara-o ao melhor estilo  _Slytherin_ de ser numa consulta pré-programada entre ele e uma doutora de confiança. Com um tempo, algumas sessões de terapia e remédios ele melhorara bastante, mesmo assim episódios como esse ainda eram comuns. Nenhum tratamento era um milagroso remédio da noite para o dia, como bem dissera sua terapeuta, seriam passos lentos a contar, mas que mudariam e muita sua forma de viver. Alguém como ele que sempre sofrera com tanto terror guardado pra si mesmo, agora tinha duas vidas além da sua própria para cuidar, e viver com isso dentro de si não traria benefício algum para sua família. 

— Severus, você está melhor? — Perguntou Harry, a afagar-lhe as costas, levando-o para perto de si e aspirando a fragrância de seus cosméticos capilares. Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça, sua testa, nariz e lábios, dizendo-lhe palavras de conforto enquanto o abraçava.

— Não muito — respondeu-lhe francamente, lembrando-se que a verdade era o melhor remédio nesse momento. 

— O mesmo pesadelo?

— Sim — ditou com a garganta seca e os olhos a lacrimejar.

— Você quer falar Sev?

— Não, eu só quero que você me abrace, por favor Harry, não me solte jamais.

— Vou estar aqui para sempre Severus, tenha certeza disso.

— Eu tenho — afirmou Severus, apertando-se contra seu peito, aspirando o cheiro de Harry enquanto ouvia as batidas do seu coração. Severus não demorou muito a se acalmar, voltando a dormir, agora placidamente e sem nenhum vestígio de pesadelos em sua mente, embalado pelo  _bada-bum_  que ressoava em seus ouvidos, pôde descansar em paz…

 art by [CorgiNub (@masaothedog)](http://dogpawprints.tumblr.com/post/179022477585/flufftober-11-heart-dont-forget-to-check-out)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [] Conforme indicações do próprio Masao, escrevi o capítulo baseando-me em suas palavras para com o desenho: _**For heart, Severus is listening to Harry's heart. Maybe he has just woken up from a nightmare, and Harry is comforting him?**_.


	12. phone text and our love…

Severus nunca fora muito fã das tecnologias  _muggles_ , mas não podia negar que afeiçoara-se as maravilhosas possibilidades das mensagens de texto que compartilhava com Harry enquanto trabalhava. O advento do uso de telefones celulares dentro de Hogwarts fora um milagre logrado por Granger junto de algumas outras boas mentes do mundo da magia. Ele ainda podia lembrar-se de quando Harry chegara em casa ansioso por lhe contar a novidade. Ao que parecia a amizade com a sabe-tudo havia feito-lhe o primeiro a conseguir um modelo totalmente modificado. Segundo o que pôde discernir conforme as poucas palavras legíveis em meio a euforia de Harry, Granger com a ajuda de alguns outros bruxos como Draco, Zabini, Nott, Scamander e o gêmeo Weasley junto de seu pai Arthur, haviam criado feitiços que impediam que a magia do castelo ou as próprias magias remanescentes dos magos e de seus lares ou lugares mágicos, fizessem-nos deixar de funcionar. Depois de muitos meses, diversas tentativas frustadas, e ao que sabia, algumas explosões, tinham por fim conseguido.

Recordava-se ainda o brilho no olhar de Harry quando lhe entregara um diminuto aparelho, que dissera ser para si, explicando-lhe com afinco como ligar, recarregar a bateria magicamente ou não, pois segundo ele era possível trabalhar das duas formas para fazer o telefone funcionar. Depois disso Harry passou a lhe dar um mini curso intensivo de como utilizar o aparelho, mas fora um total desastre. Harry era um amor como pai e marido, mas para ser professor de certos temas era uma negação, ou isso acontecia somente quando somado a temática tinha a sua presença, pois a felicidade dele em poder o colocar dentro dum mundo que achava somente seu o fazia tão agitado que o deixava a esquecer que Severus era meio-sangue e fora criado dentro duma comunidade  _muggle_ por quase toda a sua vida escolar. Severus então decidira declinar das aulas particulares de seu apaixonado  _Gryffindor_ e optara por ler o manual do telefone criado para o aparelho, tanto pelos  _muggles_ quanto por Granger.

Não fora difícil compreender as funções e desvendar tudo que o celular poderia lhe oferecer. Complicado mesmo fora convencer Harry que ele entendera a tecnologia do objeto tão bem quanto o jovem entendia. Usou-o bastante para fotografar sua pequena filha enquanto ela crescia, ouvir músicas para relaxar enquanto dava-lhe comida, ou ler e encontrar informações sobre plantas e suas propriedades em sites de herbologia ou botânica e farmacêutica. Além de que quando saíra do seu período de resguardo e licença paternidade, usara-o para matar saudades de sua pequena enquanto estava a trabalhar. Algumas vezes Angharad ficava aos cuidados de babás altamente selecionadas, outras vezes suas diversas madrinhas, oficiais e não-oficiais pegavam-na para longos passeios recheados de carinho, sorrisos bobos e muita bajulação. Severus faltava ter uma síncope ao vê-la sendo carregada por tantos braços diferentes, mas agradecia que ao menos tais bruxas tinham o mínimo de bondade e inteligência de sempre enviar-lhe notícias, a maioria delas por meio do telefone, que agora muitos de seus companheiros de serviço possuíam. Por enquanto somente os professores e monitores, além de alguns poucos alunos por motivos especiais, eram autorizados a portar tal aparelho dentro das instalações de Hogwarts. Por isso eram raras as vezes que ele usava-o no trabalho, e agora era um dia desses.

Estava dando uma prova mensal para suas turmas secundaristas de poções, sua babá fixa havia pedido dispensa pois faria uma viagem em família e ele tivera que deixar Angharad com Minerva, que quase havia suplicado para cuidar da pequena. Só que isso não diminuía sua ansiedade, ele era um pai coruja super-protetor e não saber da sua filha pelo tempo que fosse deixava-o ansioso por demasia. Sorte que podia enviar uma mensagem rápida a diretora, que também havia aderido a onda dos _muggles_  aparelhos tecnológicos. Não demorou muito para receber uma resposta de Minerva, que enviou-lhe uma foto de sua bebê dormindo placidamente sobre uma cesta coberta com um manto que fora tecido por sua adorável babá do momento, em conjunto com Molly Weasley, que sentiam-se como avós da pequena primogênita Potter-Snape. Mais calmo e um pouco entediado de olhar cada um dos alunos que estava a colar ou sair-se mal na prova, ele decidiu enviar uma mensagem para Harry, querendo saber como ele estava, e por sua mente em outras direções. Não demorou muito para ele responder, conversaram animadamente, até que recebeu uma mensagem de despedida, pois Harry precisava voltar ao trabalho, teria também a aplicação de um teste mensal nos alunos, e por ser professor de Defesa, as provas seriam práticas e não mais teóricas. Despediu-se e antes de desligar o chat recebeu um bonito texto que o deixou feliz.

> _**Harry:** eu s2 vc baby!_
> 
> _**Severus:** de verdade?_
> 
> _**Harry:** claro!_
> 
> _**Severus:** não o suficiente para digitar as palavras completas, aparentemente (-_-;)_
> 
> _**Harry:** como vc digita tão rápido assim?_
> 
> _**Severus:** eu somente tenho polegares pequenos (-v-)_

Severus não pôde deixar de rir após a real despedida seguida de alguns emoticons e muitos corações, imaginando o tanto que Harry poderia ainda se chocar se soubesse tudo que ele sabia fazer naquele pequeno aparelho, quem sabe ele lhe mostrasse quando chegasse em casa. 

art by [CorgiNub (@masaothedog)](http://dogpawprints.tumblr.com/post/179113535880/flufftober-12-phone-yeah-i-am-way-behind-now)


End file.
